


Sunday kinks with Dean & Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, Samandriel/Michael/Castiel, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink!Cas, Voyeur!Dean, bottom!Samandriel, double oral penetration (mention), foursome (mention), huge dildo, inspired by porn, more like extreme size!kink, the colossus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WIP collection of non related ficlets written around some kinks. No plot whatsoever, not even a little bit, just porny goodness. Most of them are Dean/Cas themed, some are not. Tags and pairings are updated as chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel and the Colossus

Inspired by this little bit of hot porn http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com/post/62547990270

Twink!Cas using the mammoth sized dildo Dean bought for their six months anniversary...

Castiel just loves putting on his little frilly skirt with matching knee highs and making his way around the huge fake cock, taking it in inch by inch until all of it's sixteen inches are sheathed inside him.

Dean takes his seat on his chair behind Cas's back so he can have a perfect view of his boyfriend's hole as it is being stretched over the black monstrosity... It is just so freaking huge... Dean got it for Cas more of as a joke, he was sure it was humanly impossible to fit something so long and wide inside of... well... inside of another human being... but Castiel's determination to take every single fucking inch inside of himself is just proving itself to be a whole new league of spank bank material 

Dean doesn't touch himself... oh he's hard alright, he'll probably pass out soon enough if he doesn't rub one out, but this is not about him, it's about Cas proving something that defies reality... The room is just too fucking hot, his breathing ragged and probably some drool pooled down his chin and is that... is that hyperventilating?

Cas' groans are raising the hairs on the back of Dean's neck as he's fucking himself slowly on the toy and Dean gets up from his chair, moving and kneeling in front of Cas. The only rules, when they started _this,_  were no touching, no words, just watching

But _oh God_... he can actually  _see_ the fake cockhead bumping into Cas' stomach from the inside... it's so big that probably his sweet little angel must be feeling like his skin is going to break from the pressure... How can this not be hurting him? Dean chances a glance towards Cas' face. He looks out of his mind, head thrown back, eyes fluttering closed, mouth hanging slack as he pants, lips bitten red and swollen, strands of hair tousled in all directions... a perfect image of debauchment

Dean stares back at Cas' pushed out abdomen... fuuuuuck... he presses a hand into his lap as his erection throbs painfully but it doesn't relieve much of the pressure. His boyfriend is so fucking gorgeous like this, a freakin' sex god that deserves to be worshiped, a god with a foot long plastic toy shoved up his ass, and in a messed up way that makes Dean feel ridiculously proud

He is so close now that he can practically feel Cas' stuttered breaths on his face so Dean knows his baby is one step away from the breaking point but he's trying desperately to contain himself and not let go until Dean tells him he can. With an annoyed huff, Dean thinks _fuck the no touching rule_ as he slides an open palm down Cas' stomach muscles, massaging the taut skin over the head of the fake cock as it tries to push it's way through Cas' lithe body... it's so hot and fucked up that Dean's sure he's getting a nosebleed

But as amazing as it was to feel that bump moving under Cas' skin, Dean is completely blindsided by what happens next.

Dean's stokes over his stomach, even as light as they were intended, are felt like a punch to the gut by Cas's oversensitive body, breaking his concentration as he jerks backwards instinctively, impaling himself completely on the gargantuan plastic cock, his ass swallowing  _all_ of it in with one fluid move with the speed and force of the fall. Castiel's scream is not even remotely human and Dean can feel streaks of hot cum splashed onto his chest.

Cas slumps into his arms, his body trashing violently, out of control, and Dean is an emotional mess, he has never seen something more beautiful than this, his brain screeched to a halt, no words to describe what he feels when he cradles Cas's body, as aftershocks of pleasure keep consuming him again and again.

After a while, when Cas finally can wring some words together, he tenses a little as he buries his head into Dean's cum stained chest "I'm... I am sorry... I didn't mean to..." 

Dean cuts him off, pushing a fingertip to his lips "Don't. Don't you dare apologize. You were perfect. You _are_ fucking _perfect_ "


	2. Happy Birthday Samandriel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Samandriel's birthday and Dean is being the best boyfriend ever by surprising him and inviting their friends Cas, Jensen, Misha, Jimmy, Adam and Michael over to fuck him (gang bang with a Demandriel core)

Alfie is Dean’s boyfriend, and on Samandriel’s birthday, for his surprise gift, Dean invites their friends Cas, Jensen, Misha, Jimmy, Adam and Michael over for treats and beer, where the actual treat is Samandriel, and all and each one of them has to fuck the birthday boy properly, because it’s his special day and he gets to receive everything he wishes for and so his friends understand and start „entertaining” little Samandriel who’s eyes are hooded with happiness and couldn’t have asked for a better present even if he tried.

Everybody enjoys the main course, Samandriel feeling incredibly pampered with so many cocks taking turns into his ass, his mouth, his hands as he’s being pushed into different positions, sometimes taking two at a time or a couple inside his mouth as he swirls his tongue against the cockheads as best as possible, until everybody has his turn, all while Dean records everything, the camera rotating a little on the tripod, making sure that the quality is freakin’ perfect.

After that, like the gracious host that he is, and because everybody has been on their best behavior, Samandriel decides to spoil his favorite guests with second servings, as he rides Michael’s cock with his last shred of energy, his face in Cas’s lap, as Cas fucks Samandriel’s face with a bout of strenght he didn’t even know he had, but what can you do, Alfie deserves the best fucking birthday party ever.

As everybody starts to gather their belongings and getting ready to leave, paying their homage and praise to the awesome party, Dean takes Jensen’s arm and holds him back as he explaines to his twin brother the last part of Samandriel’s birthday surprise. Together they go back to the bedroom, where Alfie is splayed in a twisted position on the bed, sheets utterly wrecked in schreds and drenched in bodily fluids, an exhausted body covered in come and some bruises are already visible on the porcelain white skin. The words _vision in white_ come to Dean’s mind.

Dean pulls out a couple of purple satin ribbons from the bedside drawer and, with Jensen’s help, they wrap the soft material around Samandriel’s wrists, binding them together and to the bedpost. Samandriel perks up, body and cute little cock flushed red once again as he tests his restraints. Jensen slides easily back into Samandriel, he’s not as tight as he was earlier that day, but this is not for _him_ , so Jensen whispers sweet things to the birthday boy with every thrust, like how he’s such a good host, so giving to all of his guests, like how he never saw anybody take on so many cocks at the same time and come back for more, and Samandriel just preens at the praise. Meanwhile Dean caresses his boyfriend’s sides, grabs a perky little nipple between his teeth pulling it genly as Samandriel arches his body off the bed, but is held in place by Jensen’s firm grip on his hips. Dean keeps licking downwards until he gets to the bouncing cock, it’s so small and adorable and Dean just wrappes his mouth around it giving is a few good licks and sucks. Samandriel might have had six cocks in his mouth earlier, but nobody else gets to do this to him, only Dean can suck and slurp around his little toy.

Dean lets the cock in his mouth go, he doesn’t want Samandriel to come too quickly, though he doubts that might be a problem, as he already came more than a dozen times that day. He slips behind Jensen and guides his cock into Samandriel, joining his brother and taking the lead. It is a bit awkward at first, Dean’s cock quite larger than that of his twin, but Dean knows his boyfriend can take it, hell, he probably could take even more if the need arose

They soon fall into a rhythm that satisfies everybody and reduces Samandriel to a wild thrashing mess, as the twins don’t seem really interested in their own pleasure but only in stretching Samandriel as wide as possible, filling him up, hitting all his pleasure spots with jack hammer precision and force and making him feel like he could drown in the love that surrounds him. Samandriel can’t handle for too long the two identical faces of the man he loves cherishing and praising him, telling him what a good boy he is, how good he did and how proud of him both of the twins are. Even if he came so many times that day, most of them dry, he comes again, this time his come splashing onto Jensen’s chest as Samandriel’s torso spasms and spasms pulling on the silky material at his wrists. The twins come soon after, having been on the edge for far too long already.

Jensen kisses Samandriel’s temple sweetly as he bids the couple goodbye and _welcome, anytime_ to Dean’s _thanks for the help bro_.

Dean holds the boy he loves in his arms and he can actually feel Samandriel falling deep into slumber as his used body relaxes even more, but not before hearing a last whisper of _’ank you baby... ’twas the best present ever got_ slurred together with _best boyfriend evah..._


End file.
